Vacation and Reunion
by account-deleted-1990
Summary: Natalie Moreau Banks wished she was going to Florida instead of a stupid reunion. But she was in for a surprise. Please read, more intresting then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom

Authors Note:

Summery: Natalie Moreau Banks wished she was going to Florida instead of a stupid reunion. But could it be the start of something new. Please read, more intresting then it sounds.

No flammes please! I'm sorry bout the mistakes and errors.

The ducks and the main characters:

Natalie, Nat Moreau Banks (17). Daughter of Connie and Adam who dated but broke up.

Lond dark blond hair. Brown eyes. Medium height. Average built. (See picture in my profile.)

Connie and Guy Germiane (married): Chris (15). (See picture in my profile.)

Julie and Adam Banks (married): Jessica (5). (See picture in my profile.)

Dave Averman married to Emma: Brad (8).

Greg Goldberg married to Sara: Mandy (9).

Ken Wu married to Amanda: Joe (14), looks kind of like Kenny in D3.

Tommy Duncan, girlfriend: Cathrine.

Jesse Hall married to Amanda who is pregnant (6 months).

Terry Hall, single.

Tammy married to Brian McGill: Josh (17). (See picture in my profile.)

Dean Portman engaged to Ashley.

Fulton Reed married to Natasha who is pregant (3 months).

Charie Conway married to Linda: Matt (17) and Allison, Ally short (17). (See pictures in my profile.)

Russ Tyler married to Vanessa.

Luis Mendoza, girlfriend: Brenda.

Dwayne Robertson married to Maddie: Cody (8).

Gordon Bombay.

Ted O'rion.

Chapter 1:

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house after my last day of school before the summer holiday.

"I'm in the kitchen!" My mom yelled back. I walked into the living room where my half-brother Chritopher was sitting playing a videogame.

"Hi Chris." I said as I continued into the kitchen, not bothering to wait for a responce. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my mother sitting on one of the kitchen chairs and looking through the post. My mom was pregnant with her third child, and had been for five months.

"Hi honey. How was school?" She asked looking up.

"The usual. I'm so glad the summer holiday started today." I said, sitting down on a chair oppesite her.

"Yeah well, I was thinking to celebrate the begining of the summer holiday for Chris and you, by just letting Guy buy two pizza's today for dinner."

"Great! But I know that your only doing it so that you wont have to make dinner." I said smirking.

"Yeah well, do you want to make dinner yourself instead?" She said smiling back.

"No! Pizza is fine, and better then what I coud ever make... I think I inherited the bad cooking skill from you."

"Thank you sweetie for being so suportive." My mom said sarcastic.

"Your welcome. You know, Katie is going to Florida with her family next week with her parents to their summer house. And she asked me and Sarah if we wanted to go as well... Sarah already asked her parents if she could go and they said yes. So can I go? Please, it would mean so much to me! And it's only for three weeks!" I asked looking over at my mom, who was not smiling anymore.

"Nat... You know that everyone of us are going to that summer house next week, for the reunion. Your father is going as well and you havent seen him or your sister since christmas. And it is going to last for almost the whole summer, you can't stay here by yourself. So the answer is no."

"But that's not fair, I'm seventeen! Can't you are dad or anyone just come back and drive me to where you are staying when I get back from Florida?"

"No, it's a three hour drive from here, and that is final Natalie." My mom said.

"But there is nothing do there! I'm going to be miserable!" I said being kind of dramatic.

"No your not, there's going to be more then thirty people there, and Matt and Ally is going to be there as well." My mom said.

"That makes everything much better! If you haven't noticied we have bearly talked to each other since we started high school! We have nothing in common!" I said standing up.

"Well try to talk to them. You are going to share a room with Ally anyway." My mom said placing her head in one of her hands.

"Great! I'm going to go and call Katie, and tell her that I can't come with them. Thanks for runing my summer holiday!" I said loudly, and ran up the stairs to my room.

I threw myself on the bed and picked up my cellphone to call Katie.

(A/N: I'm not writing the conversation, because when I did it was kind of lame. So sorry.)

I hanged up the phone after telling Katie that I couldn't go, which she diddn't seem all that sad about. I started to think back on why I stopped talking to Matt and Ally, who used to be my BFF. I think it started when I joined the cheerleading squad, and became better friends with Katie and Sarah. Matt and Ally joind the hockey team, following in their father footsteps. Katie and Sarah was popular and people think they are bitches, I guess it is because of them bad mouthing almost everyone behind theire backs and even infront of people. When we started to become friends I changed, I became like them.

They and sometimes even me often trash talk about Ally, since she is the only girl on the Eden Hall ice hockey team.

Well, nothing to do about that now. I was not looking forward to this vacation!

I woke up by my mom shaking me, telling me to wake up. This was the day I had been dreading. We where leaving today in about two houres to the reunion.

I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed in the clothes I had laid out yesterday when I finished packing. I got dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a clear-green top. I put on make up and straightened my hair before paking up my make up bag and putting it in the suitcase. Then I went down to eat breakfast.

Chris was sitting at the table eating when I came down. He was wearing jeans that was to big for him and a t-shirt that was also to big for him, he was wearing baseball caps on his head. He looked really tired.

"Morning" I said. As I grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down to eat.

"Morning" He said back with food still in his mouth. I know eww!

My mom and Guy walked into the kitchen saying good morning to us. As they went over everything checking that they had not forgot everything.

"Do you have your suitcase in your rooms?" Guy asked us. We both nodded and he went up to get them.

We finished our breakfast, then I got up to my room placing my sun glaces on the top of my head. Getting my cellphone, ipod and shoes, and went down again.

As everyone had all their things in the car, we all got in the car, and speeded off to our way too long vacation.

I listened to my ipod almost the entire way, as did Chris, so Guy and my mom did most of the talking in the car.

We arrived three and a half hours later infront of a huge house, it could almost be an hotel, but the ducks had rented the whole place to themself for the four weeks. It was right by a huge lake, and up in the middle of a forrest, the nearest store was fifteen minutes away by car. Even I had to admit it looked really nice.

There was already ten cars in the car park, so we weren't the first ones. We all got out and started to get our luggage out of the car, when Greg Goldberg and Fulton Reed came out of the house slash hotel and came over to us.

"Connie! Guy! Good to see you guys!" They said, each giving Connie a hug and Guy a hand shake.

"Wow, haven't seen you guys since you where really small Chris and Natalie." Fulton said as they greeted us.

"Let us help you with the luggage." Goldberg said as we all brought the luggage in. The inside of the house slash hotel was impressive as well. They showed us where we where going to sleep and let us put the luggage inside.

The Conway family had not arrived yet since Ally had not been in our room yet. I picked out the bed close to the window. It was a pretty huge room, with a bathroom and a big closet, and a tv.

I diddn't bother to unpack yet so I went to see what Chris was doing in the room that was oppesite mine, mom and Guys room was further down.

I knocked on the door and heared two voices yell to just come in.

I walked in and saw Chris and a asian guy about his age sitting on their beds and playing a videogame.

"What are you doing?" I asked standing by the door.

"Playing a videogame, what does it look like?" Chris said, not looking up.

"Hi, I'm Joe Wu." The other guy said putting down his gamo consol, since he had lost the game.

"Hi, I'm Natalie, Chris's half sister. Do you two want to head down and take a look around?" I asked since I didin't want to sit here and watch them play videogames.

"Sure." Joe said looking at Chris who nodded as well.

We went down the stairs to the living room, there was no one in there since everyone was out back enjoying the warm weather.

We went out as well and greetet everyone that was there, the only ones missing was the Conway family, my father and his family and Tammy Duncan and her famlily, I had never met Tammy before.

After greeting everyone, and meeting a few of them for the first time, we went down on the grass by the lake and sat down.

As we where talking we heard a lot louder voices and when we turned to see where the

adults and some kids where playing around we could see that the Conway family and my father and his family had arrived. I diddn't want to just head over there seeing that Ally had arrived and that we would problary start a fight soon.

We could see Matt and Ally coming over to us.

"Hey." We all said as they sat down and Joe, Matt and Ally introduced themself to each other.

"So... do you play hockey as well Joe?" Matt asked.

"Offcourse, do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Matt, Ally and I play. Matt and Ally play on the varsity team, and I play on the JV team." Chris explained.

"So you don't?" Joe asked me.

"No, she's more of the cheerleading type, right Nat?" Chris said before I could answer.

"Yup, I think it is fun to watch sometime, but I have only been a cheerleader since high school started though. I never had really interest for any other sport before." I said.

"Yeah right. Cheerleading is not a sport." Aly said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Oh really? You don't think cheerleading requires a athletic ability?" I asked back at her giving her a little glare.

"No I don't. All you do is shake your ass in front of guys, and wear skanky short skirts and tops." She said back with a glare.

"For your information there are cheerleading competitions that we attend. Cheering at matches is just a way for us to practice with an audience watching." I said still glaring at her.

"Anyway!" Matt said iterupting our discussion before we started to fight. "I'm rooming with a guy named Josh, he is seventeen and going to Eden Hall next year. I've never met him, but dad said he is Tammy's son."

"Cool, I think that is him." Joe said as he pointed to a guy standing with the adults. He was tall, blond and very handsom.

He talked to the adults a bit before coming over to us.

"Hi, I'm Josh." He said standing by us, looking much better then from far away.

We all stood up and introduced ourself. I gave him a huge smile as I introduced myself and he gave me smile back. I was sure I could see Ally role her eyes standing to my side.

"Well Charlie said that everyone should come over." Josh said and we all headed over, I made sure I walked right by him.

I was greeted by a huge hug from my dad when we came over. I also greeted Julie and said hello to everyone that had arrived. My little sister Jessica came over yellig my name and gave me a huge hug. She was a sweet kid, sometimes a bit to hyper and demanding. She had dirty blond long hair, and was wearing a blue summer dress.

We all went into the huge dining room where there was food that had already been served by to waitresses and a chef that had been hired, since no one really wanted to make dinner for so many people.

I sat beside Josh and Joe and Matt, Chris and Ally was in front of us. There was a lot of chattering going on and I tried to use the time to get to know Josh, but I was feeling that I was the only one trying to talk of us seeing he tried to include everyone in a conversation.

After dinner we talked for some houres by the lake and just relaxed. Before heading up to get to bed.

As Ally and I walked into our room I walked into the bathroom changing into a tank top and short shorts. When Ally went to the bathroom after me I took my cell phone and called Matt then Chris before sitting on my bed waiting for Ally.

When she walked out of the bathroom she was wearing a thank top as well and shorts.

"Come on." I said and walked to the door.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me as she gave me a wierd look.

"We are going to play truth or dare in Matt and Joe's room." I said.

"Are you crazy? If we get cought we can end up washing up dishes the rest of the summer." She said.

"Well then we wont get cought." I said with a smile. "I've maneged to sneak out of my house plenty of times."

"You know I'm not really surprised that you do." She said with a smile back.

We maneged to sneak over there and Joe and Chris where already there. All of them wearing bed clothes.

"So, here is the rule for truth or dare. No incest! No nudity, and nothing that will be to risky so that our parents will find out." I said with smile as I sat down in the circle.

"I second that!" Ally said, and everyone nodded.

"Okay, I'll start." Chris said. "Matt, truth or dare?"

"Ehm... truth." Matt said looking a bit ineasy.

"When and where did you lose your virginity?" He asked smirking.

Matt turnes a bit red as everyone laughed. "First year of high school and I only have to answer one question in truth or dare." He said smirking as we laughed.

"Okey, Josh. Truth or dare?" Matt asked.

"Dare." He said.

"Okey, I dare you to make out with Nat inside the bathroom for two minutes." He said smirking as both Josh and I turned red. But we went in there anyway.

"We'll check to see that your actually doing it." He said and closed the door.

This was not how I hoped our first kiss would be.

"Okey, we'll better start then." He said as he leaned into me and kissed me. I kissed him back and he stuck his tounge in my mouth, as we started making out, with my hands going up to his neck and his hands on my sides. It felt so right, and I forgot time and place as we stood there.

Two minutes went way to fast for my taste and we jumped apart when the door flung open and Matt said: "Two minutes up." With a smirk as we sat down.

The rest of the game people mostly choosed truth not wanting to be caught in a lip lock.

In the end we found out that both Ally and Joe was still virgins and that Chris had been caught having sex by mom and Guy last summer. I diddn't even know that.

We ended the game around half past one everyone was really tiered.

Joe, Chris, Ally and I managed to sneak into our rooms whitout being seen thankfully, and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

(A/N:) Okey, hope that you liked the first chapter, I'll update the next one sometime this weekend. Please write me a review! Perhaps about something you want to happen, it would help me alot.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Here's chapter 2!

Authors Note:

I don't own the ducks (like that would happen) but I do own some of the new characters ;P

Summery: Natalie Moreau Banks wished she was going to Florida instead of a stupid reunion. But could it be the start of something new. Please read, more intresting then it sounds.

No flammes please! I'm sorry about the mistakes and errors.

The ducks and the main characters:

Natalie, Nat Moreau Banks (17). Daughter of Connie and Adam who dated but broke up.

Lond dark blond hair. Brown eyes. Medium height. Average built. (See picture in my profile.)

Connie and Guy Germiane (married): Chris (15). (See picture in my profile.)

Julie and Adam Banks (married): Jessica (5). (See picture in my profile.)

Dave Averman married to Emma: Brad (8).

Greg Goldberg married to Sara: Mandy (9).

Ken Wu married to Amanda: Joe (14), looks kind of like Kenny in D3.

Tommy Duncan, girlfriend: Cathrine.

Jesse Hall married to Amanda who is pregnant (6 months).

Terry Hall, single.

Tammy married to Brian McGill: Josh (17). (See picture in my profile.)

Dean Portman engaged to Ashley.

Fulton Reed married to Natasha who is pregant (3 months).

Charie Conway married to Linda: Matt (17) and Allison, Ally short (17). (See pictures in my profile.)

Russ Tyler married to Vanessa.

Luis Mendoza, girlfriend: Brenda.

Dwayne Robertson married to Maddie: Cody (8).

Gordon Bombay.

Ted O'rion.

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning by someone knocking on the door telling us to wake up. Both Ally and me just groaned and fell asleep again, but we where woken by the door that sprung open half an hour later. Suddenly someone picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. I looked up and saw that Josh ha picked up Ally a similar way that I had been picked up. I could also see the one that had picked me up was Matt.

"Matt put me down!" I yelled, but laughing a bit.

"No sorry, even your mom told us we could do this." He said laughing. Josh and Matt diddn't put us down but walked out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Josh put me down?!" I could here Ally yell and saw the laughing face of Josh. "Where are we going?!" She yelled.

"You'll see." Josh said with smirk.

They continued walking outside with both me and Ally struggeling to get free by kicking and screaming. We past the adults and the other kids who all laughed.

I tried to yell for help but could only find Chris and Joe who was laughing following us. I turned around, as long as I could and found out that we where heading over to the lake.

"Matt! Don't you dare even try this!" I yelled as Ally turned as well. But all of them just laughed.

"If you guys do this I'll personly kill you both!" Ally screamed but they didn't stop.

We where now standing on the edge of the lake. Then they threw us into the wather. I screamed, and as I hit the water I felt the cool water and went up to the surface. I looked at Ally who also had a pissed of look, and thought out a plan. I mentioned her to follow my example and she nodded.

"Matt can you help me up?" I asked sweetly reaching my hand out to him. Ally did the same thing to Josh.

They both stuck out there hands and we pulled them into the water, and laughed giving each other a high-five.

As the guys got up to the surface we started a water fight, splashing water at each other. After a few minutes we started splashing water at Chris and Joe who was laughing at us, standing by the lake.

After staying in the water for fifteen minutes my father, Fulton, Portman, Russ, Jesse, Brian (McGill) and Charlie came over to us.

"Guys! Perhaps it is time to get out of the water?" Charlie asked, as they all looked at us with amusing grins.

"Sure." Matt said smiling. We all got up and where handed bath towels that we wrapped around us. And we started walking up to the house.

"Nat! Can I talk to you before you change?" My dad asked.

"Sure." I said as I stopped as everyone else continued up to the house.

"I just got some good news to tell you." He began.

"Julie's not pregnant is she?" I asked giving him a look.

"I've been offered a new job as a varsity coach and P.E. teacher, next year at Eden Hall. That means that I'm moving home." He said looking nervous.

"That's great!" I said giving him a huge hug. "Does mom know?" I asked.

"No, just you, Jessica and Julie. I'm telling everyone tonight at dinner." He said smiling releaved that I was happy. "There is also some other good news. As you guessed Julie is actually pregnant." He said giving me a grin.

"OMG! I'm going to be a big sister...again!" I said happily giving him another hug, but maneging to get him wet as well this time.

"But you can't tell ayone Jessica dosen't know since she would problary run around telling anyone about it, and I'm not sure how she will react. She adores you but you are older, and she dosen't live with you." He said.

"I'm sure she will be happy, sure she will need some time to adapt when the baby comes, but I'll be there as well then. I'll help out with Jessica and the new baby." I said.

"Thanks kiddo." My dad said giving me a kiss and the forhead. "Now go change so you don't get sick or make anyone else wet." He said laughing.

I went upstairs happy about the good news. I showered and changed into a blue t-shirt and jeans. Then I took put on a pair of flip flops.

That night at dinner my father told everyone the news and they all concratulated both him and Julie on the new job and the new baby.

The next two weeks we spent having fun, swimming in the lake, joking around and the occasionly truth and dare in the evenings. Ally and Josh had started getting closer and my crush on him departed. Ally and I became very good friends like we where before high school started.

It was a sunny and warm day. I was dressed in short jeans short and a white tank top. Ally, Josh, Matt and I had walked to the store just to buy some snacks and getting away from the watchful eyes of our parents. When we got to the store I got an idea.

"Hey, what do you guys say to buying some beers that we can drink tonight?" I asked with a grin.

They all looked at each other then they all nodded until Matt asked: "Wait, we're all seventeen, not twenty one. How do you think they'll let us buy beer?"

"Simple." I said. "Hold onto this. Ally you need to come with me." I said handing my bike over to Matt. I pulled on my top to so that my black bra where showing. Just the top of the edge.

"Come on." I said to Ally and we walked over to two guys that had just got out off their car.

I flirtet with them and Ally did as well, then we asked if thay could buy some beers for us, and as I had planned they said yes. We got the beer and I gave one of the guys a false phone number telling him to call me. I had learned this from Katie once when we bought alcohol to her party and it had usually worked.

When we came over to the guys again they just rolles their eyes, and we but the beer in Matt's backpack. When we got back we hid the beer in Josh and Matt's room and went down.

We went to bed early that evening, or so our parents thought.

We started drinking and talking, and after my fifth beer I felt a bit doozy but continued. The clock was around twelve and we continued drinking. As all of us got drunk we started to play a game of truth and dare. This time Ally and Josh had to make-out for five minutes and we ended up just telling each other our most emberrasing secrests.

"Okey, okey... Mine have to be that I once forgot to bottom up my jeans when I was at school and had been to the toilet, when I walked out into the full packed hall they dropped down to my ancles." Josh said as we all laughed.

Then suddenly the door opened. There standing in the hallway was Fulton Reed and Dean Portman.

"What the..." Fulton began and we all stared at them in shock. The beer was lying around us on the floor and Josh had his arm around Ally. I almost dropped the beer I was holding.

Dean suddenly looked out in the hallway hearing voices.

"Charlie! Banks! McGill! You better come here a sec." He said as both of them looked really uncomfterable.

I was still staring but took a look at the rest at them and guessed they where feeling as bad as I.

"Oh oh..." Ally said and we all giggled, because we where all a bit drunk.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Charlie asked as the three of them appered in the doorway. They look on their faces was a mixture of anger and disbelife.

"Are you drinking beer?!" Brian McGill asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um... yeah." The four of us said at the same time. This caused that we started to giggle again.

"Natalie, Allison, go to your room and get to bed right now. We will take this beer and tomorrow will look for any alcohol in both your rooms. Then we'll have serious talk." My dad said in one of the most serious and mad voices I had ever seen him use.

"Come on girls, back to your room." Charlie said, as I was standing I almost tripped over all the beer cans as did Ally. We stumbled to our room, ignoring wierd glanced from some of the adults in the hallway.

I fell asleep, and woke up when my mom and Linda was shaking me away the next day.

"Wake up. You'll have alot of explaining to do today." My mom said in a strict voice as they walked out of the room. Both of them had looks of disappointment.

Ally suddenly rushed to the bathroom and I could here she was trowing up, so when she came out I rushed in and did the same.

As I got out I saw Ally drinking some water.

"I'm sorry." I said as I stood outside the bathroom.

"What do you mean." She asked still not turning around.

"About the drinking, it was my fault. I tricked you all into drinking the beer, and it was my idea." I said hoping she would turn around.

She did and said: "It wasen't all your fault. We all said yes and we all drank the beers. You diddn't force us to, but we did."

"Are you as scared as I am to go out of that door." I asked her, not feeling very brave.

"Yeah I am. But we'll do it together." She said with a smile, and we gave each other a hug.

We got dressed, me in a short jeans skirt and a pink t-shirt, and Ally in a similar short jeans skirt and a black top.

Then we cleaned the room and made our beds, getting ready for the inspections. Altough we knew there was no alcohol in our room.

We went outside the door where Guy, Fulton and Portman where standing.

"Ready for inspection?" Dean asked jokingly though no one where laughing.

"Off course, but there is nothing in there." I said putting crossing my arms, and leaning against the doorframe. Mostly because I was to tiered to do anything else. Ally joined me and we ended up sitting against the wall on the floor, as they looked through our stuff.

While they where looking Ally asked them: "So you guys diddn't drink when you where sixteen, seventeen?" She yelled so that they would hear.

"I'm not answering that." We could hear Guy said.

We just rolled our eyes, knowing the answer was yes offcourse.

When they finished they walked out of the room without finding anything offcourse. At the same time we could see Josh and Matt coming over with my dad, Averman and Jesse behind them. We all said hi to each other, and they looked as tiered and hung over that we did.

We walked down and sat down on four chairs in the living room while the others went outside.

"I'm sorry guys." I said.

"Why? This wasen't your fault, everyone of us is equally guilty." Matt said and Josh nodded.

"That's what I said." Ally said giving me a friendly look.

The door from outside opened and all of our parents walked inside. None of them where smiling and they all looked annoyed. They stood starring at us for awhile not saying anything. The four of us that where sitting there looked at eachother uneasy, feeling very uncomfterable.

"I hope that you're all aware of how much trouble your in..." Charlie said. Looking at us but we looked down.

"You're all underaged. Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" My dad said, looking for an answer to his question.

"We're so sorry." I said looking up, and seeing everyone looking at me.

"It was not our smartest descision." Josh said.

"Damn right it wasn't." His dad said. "Dear I ask how you got the beer?"

We looked at each other and then I said: "I got two guys to buy it for us over at the shop." I said confessing.

"Natalie Moreau Banks! Are you telling us that this was your idea? And how did you get someone to buy beer for you? I doubt someone would say yes just if you asked them." My mom asked getting really mad.

"I flirted with them." I said, looking down.

"This was not all Nats fault. We where all agreeing on buying and drinking the beer no pressure. We all got the idea together." Matt said defending me.

"And Nat wasen't the only one flirting with those guys, I did too." Ally said, also defending me.

"Well, we have to punish you somehow. So when you go home, your all grounded for three weeks. And I hope I'll never see or hear that you're doing this again." Tammy said.

"When your here you all have to clean the dishes after dinner everyday for the last two weeks." Linda finished.

"Now you guys can leave, we have to talk to Natalie and Allison alone." My mom said, mentioning to the guys and the dads who walked outside.

"What scared me a little bit was how you two got the beer." My mom said, sitting down in one chair while Tammy and Linda sat in two chairs next to her.

"Guys like that want to take advantage of young girls like you two." Linda said with a worried expression.

"Did anyone of you give your cellphone number to any of them?" Tammy asked.

"No, I only gave them a cellphone number to the pizza place in at the mall." I said.

"Well that's good. But never do anything like that again. Alright?" My mom said and asked.

"Alright." Both me and Ally said, and we all walked outside where the others where sitting.

Suddenly my cellphone rang and I went back inside answering it.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to look at caller i.d.

"Nat! It's Katie. How's everything in hell?" She asked me. I had not talked to her once for two weeks, and diddn't really care.

"Ehm... It's actually great. How's Florida?" I said trying ti change subject.

"Oh it totally awsome, me and Sarah met some really cute guys... But what do you mean it's great? I thought you said Matt and Ally where going to be there?" She asked.

"They are, um... it's been fun hanging out with them again." I said not carring what she thought.

"You're hanging out with them?! I hope your not doing thinking of doing that when we come back to school."

"Why not?" I asked getting defensive.

"Well you'll totally ruin your reputation, and me and Sarah are not friends with anyone that hangs with them." She said.

"Well then I guess your not my friends anymore." I said.

"Fine be a loser, like I care about you." She said hanging up.

I sat down in a chair with my head in my hands. I had lost two friends and now I had no one. Matt and Ally where friends with their hockey team. The cheerleading squad would turn against me for sure. What should I do?

When I sat there Matt walked inside.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" He asked sitting down as well.

"I just got a call from Katie, and now I'm apperently not friends with them anymore. Which means I'm friendless." I said looking up and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"What do you mean you don't have any friends. Forget Sarah and Katie no one like them anyway. You have both me and Ally, and now you have Josh. We're all your friends." He said wiping away a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Thank you." I said giving him a hug.

"Come on, we're sitting by the lake." He said and we walked over to Ally, Josh, Chris and Joe.

So that's chapter 2.

Hope someone liked this chapter.

Please write me a review about something u want to happen, I'm having a bit of an writers block.

I'm most likely deleting this story if I don't get some reviews from u guys this time. So please press the blue botton! You know u want to ;P

If I do get reviews I'll update the next chapter sometime next week.


End file.
